


trying to do what lovers do

by septembersnotes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also feelings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Sex, Crack, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, all in 1, also eren cannot comprehend armin not being a virgin, armin loves the movie war and peace and eren has Opinions, dom sub themes, eren drives a mercedes-benz cls63 amg shooting brake interior, eren has questionable nicknaming skills, eren is a blushy bb, get that education <3, happy ending thoughh, hoo boi, kind of, lol, no manbun only paths eren in this household, no proofread we rawdog it out, reader is stupid and eren is moronsexual, they're post graduates <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembersnotes/pseuds/septembersnotes
Summary: It would be insulting to call what the two of you had going on to be something as pure as love.Both of you wanted something more, but fear stopped you. Till the time the two of you figure your shit out, you were going to have this, for as long as possible.Song: unforgettable - french montana ft. swae lee
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	trying to do what lovers do

It would be insulting to call what the two of you had going on to be something as pure as love. 

There you were, in the bathroom of a dingy club, your ass rubbing against the graffitied wall, with Eren Yeager shoving his face into your cleavage. One of his nimble hands grabbed your rear from under your skirt while the other was planted firmly over your lips, daring you to utter even a _meep_ as he grinded against you, his eyes shut in pleasure as you felt his eyelashes flutter against your flushed skin. 

“You’re gonna have to stay quiet, can you do that for me, (name)?” he called out your name at the end rather sweetly, as if he wasn’t just bruising the fuck out of your breasts. 

“Uh, ye-a, yea-“ you tried to speak through his hand, but he shushed you with a slow suck on your bare nipple, your top’s buttons were open and your unclasped bra hung around your waist. He flicked his tongue and you threw your head back in pleasure, trying to bite his palm as he continued sucking your tits, you could come just from this, and if he kept at it for a minute more, you _know_ you would come from it.

Gods, it was as if he knew you down to a T. 

Sensing your clit twitch and the way your breath slowly turning erratic, eren decided it was the perfect time to stop and pull away from you. 

Almost offended and suddenly cold, you smacked his arm as you whined for him to come back, the bastard chuckled instead, looking at you like an artist appreciating his magnum opus. 

“We’re in public, you know.” He raised his eyebrows.  
“That is literally the least of your concerns if I remember correctly.” You shot back, slowly pulling your bra back up, looking sideways, another kind of embarrassment turning you red. 

“I’m not fucking you in a dirtyass bathroom stall.”  
“You fucked me in Jean’s bathroom, and that was the,” you air quoted _“the filthiest place known to humanity.”_  
“It was either that or Armin’s storage closet. And I love Armin way too much to ruin his innocence.”

“Armin has been dating Annie for years, Eren.”  
“And they just started holding hands in public, I’m so proud of him.”  
“I’m pretty sure they’ve fucke-“  
“Meet me outside the bar, we’re going to carry this at a-,” he scrunched his nose at the scene as if just realizing where he was.  
“Cleaner place.” He brought his face to yours and kissed you, tongue darting languidly and turning your brain into mush, leaving you way too soon. He always left too soon. 

You traced your fingers on your lips again as he exited the stall, and looked up at the neon ceiling of the bar in frustration, something heavy blooming in your chest. The same man who showed you the stars could also turn the sky black with darkness in an instant. 

Leaving the stall ten minutes later, and apologizing to your friend Hitch for leaving the party under the pretext of _“Professor Hange just uploaded an assignment and gave the deadline in 3 hours.”_ You ran out of the bar and ignored Hitch muttering “ _Eren said the same and he isn’t even in professor Hange’s elective.”_ To meet Eren, who had just sent you a message containing one word.

_“Car.”_

Punching down the butterflies in your belly, you found his car and slid into the shotgun seat. It was almost seven, and the sunset painted him in soft orange. He was ethereal to look out, with loose shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and his black shirt. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” You blurt out before you could stop yourself, covering up your sincerity with a playful shove to make him think you were joking, luckily, Eren took the bait and messed up your hair in response, calling you _‘ favorite cumdumpster'_ to which you snorted out a laugh before he looked away. You almost missed out on the beautiful shade of red that adorned the tip of his ears as he grabbed your thigh, before driving towards his home. 

His hand did not leave your thigh for the entirety of the ride, as the two of you sat in comfortable silence. Anticipating what was coming soon. 

Eren’s car was parked into the garage for merely a moment when you took his hand from your thigh and put his fingers in your mouth, sucking slowly as he turned off the ignition. 

Eren was silent as he closed his eyes, hand turning limp as you went deeper, mouth almost to the juncture of his palm as he breathed out, turning towards your direction and looking at you with barely contained arousal. He threw his head back against the headrest as you began to crawl towards him, spotting the hard-on visible through his trousers. You nipped at his earlobe, remembering how red they were earlier on, and felt delighted when he shuddered. 

“At this rate, we’re not gonna make it to the bedroom.” He breathed out as he palmed your breasts, kissing your jaw as you leaned towards him. 

You removed your mouth from his ears with a kiss, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

_“Don’t plan on us to.”_

His eyes widened at the undertone, and he practically threw you to the back of his Mercedes, you were happy Eren had a big car as you stretched comfortably in the seats before admiring the figure slowly coming up to hover over you. 

His hair tickled your neck as his eyes bore into you, pretty green eyes trying to decipher you and holding an emotion you didn’t quite understand. Was that...sadness? You forced yourself to look at him for longer, and mentally patted yourself for maintaining eye contact with him. 

Eren’s gaze was intimidating as fuck, but you were no less. Not after all the time he’s fucked you, not after all the times you’ve fucked him. 

“You want to do it here? I’ve never fucked anyone in my car.”   
“You said the same about your bedroom before I christened your sheets with my presence.” He laughed, Eren felt his heart skip a beat.  
“Very well, let’s christen the car as well then. First time for everything, it’ll be a good tale to tell your future lover.” Eren went quiet. You giggled before grabbing his thighs, just now realizing that he was sitting in your lap instead of the other way around. How interesting. 

You planted a kiss on his hair as he slowly bit the area under your jaw. 

_“What do you want from me.”_ He muttered into your neck, voice uncharacteristically small, as he trailed small kisses.

You didn’t expect the question to hit you this deep. 

You were quiet for a while, relishing at the feeling of Eren at your neck. He wasn’t your lover, and neither were you planning on getting into a relationship with him. too much work and way too messy. But this…arrangement. It had been going on for months, and you were going to hit a year today. Even though the two of you decided you would see other people while having whatever this is, you swore every time you looked at Eren or even thought of him, the tinder date you were talking to turned nonexistent and you were at his house when you were supposed to be on a date with the one you matched with, not leaving till the next morning. 

It was the same for him, Reiner would invite him to parties and he would get cozy with someone in the bar, but the moment he heard Jean mention your name out of nowhere talking about you downloading a dating app, he’s rushing out of the party, making up lame excuses to see you, ranging from _‘help me with homework, oops. I forgot the homework, can I still stay over?_ ’ to _‘Jean pissed me off, make me those burnt pancakes again, they’re cathartic to eat.’_ to _‘Armin wants to watch war and peace again and while I love my best friend to death I will accidentally set the house on fire if I hear him scream at the unfaithfulness of the movie to the book and how Tolstoy is a god.’_ and holding you for a little too long after he’s done with you. 

Rinse and repeat. 

Both of you wanted something more, but fear stopped you. Till the time the two of you figure your shit out, you were going to have this, for as long as possible. 

You heard Eren call out your name softly, “You with me?” He asked. 

The world seemed to twirl rapidly under the two of you. 

Shooting back into your senses, and gulping loudly, you brought your lips next to his ear. your emotions could wait, your pussy was throbbing and it only wanted one thing.

_“Fucking ruin me, Yeager.”_ You whispered, biting his earlobe as he let out a guttural groan.

“God, you’re _filthy.”_

You weren’t prepared for Eren to wrap his hands around your waist and flip you down to the seat at such an alarming rate, almost forgetting he was a trained fighter, and a delicious tingle went down your spine as he pinned you in the backseat, nearly ripping off your shirt and bra as he threw the piece of cloth to the front along with his own. The sunset made his ripped form look like honey as he looked at you, and your purpled bruises from earlier at the bar, before he grinded his hips slowly on top of you. 

You moaned. After being denied for such a long time. it felt sinful. 

Eren kissed your bellybutton, before licking a stripe on your stomach, and you flinched at the cool air kissing the wet area, he was all over you. His legs were locked in with yours, hips over yours at a painfully slow pace, a hand caressing your hair, the other one running up and down your waist, his mouth slowly traveling up and up until it found its home at the back of your throat. You closed your eyes and saw the entire fucking universe flash in front of you. if death by sex was a thing, then it was definitely your way to go. 

“Still on it?” He asked after pulling away, how long did he kiss you? tangerine skies took on a deep, napalm hue now, and the red that adorned his cheeks made him look like he was carved out of fire itself, burning you up inside out. 

You only let out a nod as Eren discarded his pants, and removed yours as well, laughing quietly at your underwear that read _“Tuesday.”_

“It’s Friday, (name).”   
“Time is a construct.”  
“God, you’re so fucking stupid.” He tossed the underwear away and kissed you. You groaned in delight as you finally felt his fingers slip inside you, you were so wet that Eren actually halted, before looking at you in mild amusement and smiling slightly as you blushed, muttering an _‘I can’t help It, you do this to me.’_ before looking to the side. Eren pecked you on the cheek before he put another finger in. 

“I never tire of this.” He flicked his fingers up, and you whined against him. The mere sounds of you moaning and Eren playing with your cunt was enough to send the two of you in a frenzy, Eren added another finger as his other hand rubbed your nipple, kissing your neck as he whispered pure filth to you.

_“Eren.”_ You whined, moving impatiently against him.

“Yes, that is my name.” 

Oh god, not this again.

_“Ereeeeeen.”_

“What is it, (name)?” He moved back a little, looking down at you with a smirk.

You looked at him, with pleading eyes, and whined. Eren almost felt bad for denying you, you were red and purple and decorated with him all over. It was a miracle you hadn’t come with all the hell he just gave you this evening. 

“Talk.” He ordered. 

“Come….closer.” you pushed your hips up to indicate what is it that you wanted. Eren was now hovering over you, facer millimeters apart. 

“Verbalize it or you’re not cumming at all, doll.” 

“Your….dick. inside. please. _now.”_

“Hm.” His eyes moved to the side as you grabbed a lock of his hair before they darted down at you as if saying _‘Careful’._

You summoned the last bit of rational thought left in you and opened your mouth. 

_“You keep me…waiting..for so long. Can’t you see…how good..-ah.”_ He twisted his knuckle inside you. _“H-how good I’ve been for you…eren. Just look at what you make of me..a mess. I’m a mess for you.”_ Eren kissed your jaw as you tugged his hair lightly.

“I need you Eren. Need you bad, Need you now.” _Need you forever._

_“Need you bad that I’ll ruin myself over and over for you to fuck me till I die.”_

Eren bit down on your skin, hard. Before taking his fingers out of you and putting them in your mouth as he entered you at last, and it took all strength in your body to not come then and there.

“You really don’t know the weight your words carry, do you?” He rasped out, his eyes blazing as he fucked you. you smiled out of happiness as he groaned in your neck, pounding you deeply.

Holy fucking shit, he felt _otherworldly._

You tugged his hair and he picked up his pace, repeating your name like a prayer. 

“Look at what you do to me.” He forced you to look at the fogging mirror in front of the car, if you were not getting your soul fucked out of your body, you suppose you would be embarrassed at the sight of Eren railing the shit out of you in the reflection, but the embarrassment never came, and all you felt was getting wetter at the sight. He was so hot, this was so hot. 

His thumb glided over your lower lip as he took you in, green eyes clouded with something you couldn’t put a finger to. Slowly, he pried your mouth open and brought his face as if going in for a kiss.   
You shivered under his intense gaze as he licked his lips. 

_“Pretty baby.”_ he crooned lowly and spat directly into your mouth.

You short-circuited as you felt your knees give out. Eren’s mouth found purchase at the center of your neck, kissing your Adam’s apple as you swallowed down his saliva. You felt him twitch as he smirked against your throat’s motion.

_What the fuck._

“All for me?”   
“All for you. All for you Eren.” You bit down on his hand as you felt him twitch. 

“Ah, ah fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ He called out your name as his pace went faster.  
“Gonna-“  
“Me too.” You came first, biting and kissing and screaming his name out as you rode out your high, it felt so good. You didn’t even register the tears running down your face until you opened your eyes and saw Eren looking at you with unabashed awe.   
“Fuck _baby.”_ Eren sighed your name against your mouth as his hips stuttered, and you felt him spill inside you, all warm and a sensation you could describe only as _home._

He plopped on top of you, holding you as the two of you bought your heart rates down.

It was quiet for a while, and neither of you moved. Too shocked and tired from today. The after was always like this with him, quiet, with unsaid words and trepidation. You prepared yourself to leave as your senses returned to you.

You slowly made to get up, but Eren's hand pushed you down. He nuzzled into you. 

“I haven’t seen anyone.” He started after a while, looking at your hair.

You were confused. _Why was he bringing this up now? It’s not like you had seen anyone even for a hookup ever since you two started this thing anyways. What was he getting at?_

“What do you mean?” You smiled nervously.  
“Since march. I haven’t been with anyone but you.”

_Is he, is he ending this? Does he want to go back to hooking up? Anxiety locked in your chest._

Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go. _please._

“You’re free to be with anybody, Eren. We established that way back.”

Eren was quiet for a minute, before moving his head and looking at you, really looking at you.

He gulped.

“I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

You felt your heart stop.

_Oh._

“Eren, i-“

“Forget this. Forget it. This never happened.” he got up abruptly, making it to the front of the car.

_None of that, he wasn’t getting away from you._

“I haven’t been with anyone but you since march as well.” You blurted, turning vermilion as he halted. 

“(Na-)

“I too, don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“You don’t have to say it out of-“

You rushed forward to kiss him the way you saw Armin kiss Annie. Softly, with your hand around his waist, and one hand in his hair, caressing it gently. 

_This is what lovers do, right?_

The two of you pulled away after what felt like an eternity, and you grabbed Eren’s hand. 

“We will figure it out.”  
“We will figure it out.” He repeated, eyes holding newfound light as he tackled you to the seat again. Kissing your cheek softly, and you felt heat radiate from his face. 

He was blushing. 

The same man who just spat into your mouth moments ago was blushing when you held his hand and told him he can be your boyfriend. 

“We did this backward.” He laughed at your remark, holding your bare waist gently as he rocked you.

“Well then, happy one year, cum dumpster.” Eren stuck his tongue out at you. You flicked his head and returned the sentiment, calling him gorgeous. 

A few minutes later, you were walking into his house, and raiding his kitchen for snacks as he found you a shirt to sleep in. 

“I’ll let you know, your house is my house now.” You rolled into his bed, with him joining you a few moments later, in a fresh set of loungewear.  
“Split the rent and you can stay here forever.” You grew warm at the proposition, as he turned on the television. You grabbed his remote and he sighed in defeat.

“What are we watching?”  
“War and peace.” 

Eren looked at you in horror and proceeded to throw a pillow at you, before snatching the remote and turning on a stupid anime about people getting eaten by humanoids or something. You didn’t complain though, he was holding you real close. 

After a few episodes of a very angry protagonist screaming, you knew sleep was beckoning you. You looked at Eren, and whispered lowly to him before dozing off.

“Next time we do this, I’m sucking the soul out of you.”   
“Big talk, beautiful. We’ll see about that.” He kissed your knuckles with a coy smile, eyes never leaving the screen.


End file.
